


let's go to the mall

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, I don't even know where this idea came from but here it is, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Alex, Maggie and Kara decide to do a little shopping on a Saturday.OrThe one in which Alex and Maggie hide from Kara at the mall.





	let's go to the mall

Two hours. They had been at Westpoint Mall for two freaking hours and she was still yet to get what she had originally come for – a simple stapler from _Staples_. No, instead of _Staples_ , she was in yet another clothes shop, having to busy herself whilst her sister-in-law perused the rails.

‘What do you think?’ Maggie asked, holding up a sweater for her wife’s opinion.

The opinion was blunt. ‘No.’

‘It’s cute.’

‘It’s also grey,’ Alex countered, returning to scrolling through her phone.

‘What’s wrong with grey?’

‘If ninety percent of your wardrobe is to go by, absolutely nothing,’ Alex pocketed her phone and sighed. ‘What exactly do you have against colours?’

_Harsh_. Grey may have been a preferred colour – it meant that she could wear most things to work, as bland colours drew little attention, therefore making them perfect when scoping out suspects and such – but she was also partial to maroon. And she had a green sweater in the wardrobe somewhere…or was that Alex’s? Regardless, coming from Alex, it was a little bit hypocritical. ‘Ninety percent of _your_ wardrobe is fit for a funeral, it’s that black.’

‘You _both_ need more colour in your lives, end of discussion,’ Kara said as she passed them, headed in the direction of the changing rooms, with enough clothes to _fill_ a wardrobe.

‘Is she gonna try all that on?’

Another sigh from Alex. ‘Oh yes.’

‘She’s gonna be here all day.’

‘Uh-huh, why do you think I didn’t want to come?’

‘And now I’m regretting coming too. I only came to buy a stapler because that asshat McCauley keeps stealing mine.’ And, judging by the fact that she could never find said stapler, taking it home at night too. ‘She’s trying on more clothes than I own.’

‘She’ll be buying more clothes than you own. She goes through them quickly when she has to…’ She tailed off as a shopper passed by. ‘You know, _leap into action_ so to speak.’

‘Well, I hope she has a loyalty card.’

‘She does _and_ she’s on a first name basis with most of the staff here, hence why they let her bypass the ten item limit in the changing room.’

‘Maybe she should just buy the store itself, it’d work out cheaper in the long run,’ Maggie muttered, returning to looking through the rack for the second time, to give herself something to do.

She was stopped by Alex’s hand on her arm, and a mischievous smile on her wife’s face. ‘Let’s run away.’

‘Excuse me?’

‘You said it yourself, she’s gonna be in there ages. I’ve been shopping with her enough times to know that and I’m sick of having to hang about waiting for her. Let’s hide,’ said Alex Danvers, the twenty-nine year old DEO agent who could kill a man with just one finger.

Maggie laughed at the absurdity of it all. ‘She’ll find us easily. It’s Kara, you know, _Super_ \--.’

‘The acoustics of this place, combined with the audio systems, mess with her hearing. Plus, three floors and many, many square metres? She’ll struggle to find us, especially when she can’t use her X-Ray vision in such a public space.’

‘Can’t she hear us now?’

‘Only if she’s purposely listening in, which I highly doubt.’

‘This sounds incredibly pre-meditated.’

‘It is, I’ve dreamt of doing this for years.’ Alex’s expression was incredibly serious.

‘Just waiting for an accomplice, huh?’

‘And along came the cop. My partner in life _and_ in crime,’ Alex grinned as she offered an arm. ‘So, what do you say? Wanna run away with me?’

/ / /

Their first stop was at the bakery next door, where they bought matching cupcakes with lilac icing. They grabbed large sodas from the nearest fast food joint to wash them down as they walked, hand in hand, around the mall, stopping at any shop window that remotely interested them.

‘That necklace is pretty,’ Alex mused at a jewellery shop display. It was 9ct white gold, with a little diamond pendant.

Maggie didn’t even hesitate. ‘You want it?’

‘It’s almost $800.’

‘And? I have a job, I earn money. What’s the point of earning money if I can’t spend it on things I love?’

‘It’s still a lot of money.’

‘I love you a lot.’ And that necklace would look beautiful on her equally as beautiful wife. ‘Wait here.’

The man behind the till was a little taken aback by how easy the sell was as she walked in, pointed to the necklace in question, paid by card and left, all in the space of a couple of minutes. Alex was beaming as she re-emerged, and a little flustered by the gesture, a gesture which, in Maggie’s eyes, was absolutely nothing – she was financially able to spoil her wife, why the hell wouldn’t she? ‘It’s gorgeous,’ Alex said shyly, as Maggie plucked it out of the little black velvet box.

‘As are you,’ Maggie smiled. ‘May I put it on you?’

Alex quickly nodded, and crouched a little, a gesture that earned her a gentle nudge in the back.

‘Hey, I’m not _that_ small.’

Alex laughed and straightened up a little bit, still crouching slightly to make up for a height disparity that was further increased by the difference between Maggie’s battered _Converse_ and her boots. Her skin rippled out in gooseflesh as Maggie’s fingers brushed against the nape of her neck.

‘There,’ Maggie said as she spun Alex around, to see how it looked and, just like she had thought, it suited her. ‘Pretty necklace for a pretty lady.

‘I can’t believe you,’ Alex blushed as she played with the pendant, her eyes full of awe.

‘Start believing.’

Alex gently let the pendant fall from her fingers, to rest against her chest. ‘I’ll buy you something too. What do you want?’

‘You don’t have to get me anything.’

‘You literally just bought me diamonds.’

‘Because I wanted to.’ And she’d do it again in a heartbeat, if Alex said the matching earrings were pretty too.

‘Would _you_ like diamonds?’

‘I’m good.’ For one, she rarely wore jewellery and, two, she really didn’t need anything in return.

But, bless her, Alex was still hellbent on returning the gesture. ‘What about that grey sweater? You liked that?’

‘Alex, really, it’s okay. Can’t a girl just spoil her wife from time to time?’ Maggie laughed. ‘Besides, nice sweater or not, this hiding from your sister game is kinda fun. We’re not backtracking.’ Not just _kinda_ but _really_ fun. She felt like a teenager again. ‘If you must get me something, surprise me. Or get me that damn stapler I came here for.’

/ / /

Alex bought her the stapler _and_ a pretty teal journal _and_ printer ink – printer ink may not have sounded like some grand romantic gesture but that shit was expensive and it had been needed, so Maggie’s heart had soared at the thoughtfulness of it.

After _Staples_ , they hit up the toy store.

‘I found you!’ Alex exclaimed, holding up a stuffed bear wearing a police uniform. ‘And I’m _so_ buying it. It’ll make when you go away on that stupid training course much more bearable.’

Maggie snorted. ‘Pun intended?’

Alex frowned. ‘What pun?’

_Wow_. ‘Nothing, ignore me.’

The next aisle down had outdoor toys. Sadly, the trampoline was display only, and the skipping ropes were all in their packaging but there was _something_ that could be tried out. And Maggie couldn’t help herself.

‘Stop that,’ Alex hissed after ten seconds.

Maggie did not stop, continuing to let the hula hoop dance around her hips. It had been years since she had last played with one, but she still had it, thanks primarily to Saturday morning yoga. ‘Why? Jealous because you can’t do it?’

‘No!’ Alex said a little defensively before whispering, with a little crimson in her cheeks. ‘It’s…inappropriate. Please stop.’

‘ _Inappropriate_? It’s a hula hoop.’

‘It’s not the hula hoop, it’s your hips.’

_Oh_.

‘And they’re giving me really inappropriate thoughts and this is really not the place for them.’

‘I’m sorry for being irresistible?’ Maggie grinned as she let the hoop fall the floor, before she was hit by an idea. ‘Ooh, you know where _is_ an appropriate place for those thoughts?’

/ / /

The stationary was sweet.

The little bear was cute.

But it was their visit to the boutique lingerie store that was really about to yield Alex’s greatest gift to Maggie.

_Alex Danvers in sexy lingerie? Much, much better than diamonds._

‘What about this?’

Maggie’s knees felt weak as she pictured Alex in the lacy black bra and panties. ‘God yes.’

‘You’ve said that about literally every single one,’ Alex blushed.

‘Because I’ve pictured you in every single one.’

Alex arched a brow. ‘Do you want me to buy every single one? Because I totally will.’

‘If you did that, you’d also have to buy my casket for when you kill me.’ There was a very real chance that could happen with just one purchase, never mind multiple. _A very real chance_. She turned to look at the rack to her left, when she spotted a familiar face lurking outside the shop window. It was too good an opportunity to pass up, so she called out with a shit-eating grin on her face. ‘Hey, want to help me find something for your sister to wear?’

Kara’s eyes went wide before they went straight to the ground as she fiddled with her glasses. ‘No, thank you.’

Maggie laughed, turned to her wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. ‘I’m gonna go join her outside. You decide what to get.’

‘Okay, don’t run away.’

Maggie scoffed. ‘Um, you think I’m gonna run away when you’re picking out some goodies for me, and me only? _Hell no_.’

/ / /

Alex went for the black lace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly idea, but I kinda liked it? Let me know your thoughts! x


End file.
